School of Vampires
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sakura Haruno tidak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang vampir dan itu artinya dia adalah keturunan vampir. Lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau dia harus meninggalkan kehidupannya untuk sekolah di sekolah vampir. Bagaimana kisahnya? / VAMPIRE STORY. MATURE CONTENTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Terinspirasi dari Vampire Academy.**

**Warning : Mature contents (kata-kata kasar dan adegan kasar). OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tidak akan pernah mengalami mimpi buruk yang lebih buruk lagi selain terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuh kalian dan setelah itu kalian akan bernapas lega karena semua itu hanya mimpi. Saat kalian tahu kalau semua itu hanya mimpi buruk, kalian akan bisa melanjutkan hidup kalian yang normal lagi dan mimpi buruk itu akhirnya terlupakan. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku memang terbangun dari tidurku dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya. Aku memang melupakan mimpi buruk itu. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk dari bermimpi buruk semalaman dan terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyataku.

Awalnya aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang juga biasa dengan prestasi yang biasa juga dan mempunya teman-teman dari kalangan orang biasa. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis Jepang asli yang tidak terlalu mencolok di antara semua teman-temanku – setahuku begitu. Sampai teman-temanku menjulukiku gadis Bubble Gum karena warna rambut merah mudaku yang seperti permen karet, dan aku sadar itu adalah bagian mencolok dari diriku . Wajahku biasa saja, mm.. menurutku, sih, begitu. Tapi Mamaku bilang kalau wajahku cantik. Entahlah. Cantik itu relatif kan? Yah.. Mungkin sedikit menarik untuk beberapa orang. Mungkin. Entahlah. Tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi dan aku tidak seksi. Dadaku rata. Dan satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku lakukan untuk membuat tubuhku tampak seksi hanyalah.. mengikat rambutku ke belakang. Ya.. Hanya mengikatnya ke belakang dengan ikatan rambut yang tidak begitu mencolok. Karena aku mengikuti saran sesat sahabatku, kalau aku memperlihatkan tengkuk belakangku dengan mengikat rambutku ke atas, laki-laki akan tertarik padaku. Nyatanya, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih tertarik dengan dada wanita. Dan dadaku rata. Jadi.. Kesimpulannya, aku tidak menarik.

Begitulah, kehidupanku selama 20 tahun ini berjalan normal.

Sampai suatu pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah di musim gugur, saat aku baru saja merayakan ulangtahunku yang ke-20 dan akhirnya aku diterima di universitas favoritku setelah beberapa kali ditolak, ibuku mengatakan sesuatu padaku dengan raut wajah ceria sambil menuangkan coklat panas ke cangkirku merubah seluruh kehidupan normalku.

"Sakura.. Kau tahu kalau kau punya darah vampir dalam tubuhmu 'kan?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap ibuku yang masih menuangkan coklatnya ke dalam cangkirnya sendiri tanpa memandangnya. Aku bahkan terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata itu sampai aku tidak bisa tersedak. Kalau Mama sedang ingin menunjukkan sebuah lelucon kepadaku.. Well, itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Darah.. apa?" tanyaku, mencoba meyakinkan pendengaranku.

"Vampir.." Ibuku menjawab dengan sikap santai seolah dia baru saja mengatakan kalau aku divonis dokter menderita sakit gejala flu biasa.

Aku masih tidak bereaksi dan mengerutkan dahi menatap Ibuku yang kini menyesap coklatnya dengan santai.

"Mama.. Kau.. Tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Kini ibuku balas menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

Aku mengerjap.

"Ya.. Tidak. Tapi.. Vampir? Aku? Yang benar saja!" aku menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dan ikut-ikutan menyesap coklatku.

"Apa kau pernah tahu siapa orangtua Papa-mu?" tanya Ibuku lagi.

Aku meletakkan cangkirku di atas meja lagi.

"Tidak.." jawabku seraya menggeleng.

"Karena keberadaan mereka memang tidak pernah diketahui. Mereka terbunuh saat sedang mencoba menyelamatkan ayahmu dari para vampir darah murni.." jelas Ibuku dengan wajah yang kembali santai seperti tadi.

Aku terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, mencoba memahami ke mana arah pembicaraan Ibuku.

"Mama.. Apa kau sedang membicarakan film Twilight atau apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Ibuku kelihatan gerah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ah, film picisan itu! Mama tidak pernah memohon-mohon pada ayahmu untuk hidup bersama dan bilang padanya seperti Bella bilang pada Edward 'aku tidak bisa hidup jika tanpamu..' Benar-benar klise! Siapa yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk orang yang dia sukai? Itu hanya ada di film-film 'kan? Iya 'kan, Sakura?" Ibuku menatapku dengan tatapan agak kesal. Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Tapi kau bahkan tahu nama tokoh dan percakapannya, Mama.." kataku seraya tersenyum kaku.

Ibuku kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, itu.. Mama hanya membandingkan kisah percintaan mereka dengan kisah hidupku sendiri.." ujarnya kemudian. Aku membuang napas pelan.

"Vampir? Papa? Laki-laki yang bahkan takut dengan laba-laba itu? Mana mungkin?" aku masih tidak percaya dan kembali meneguk coklatku.

"Kau akan percaya padanya saat kau masuk ke dalam dunianya.." ujar Ibuku kemudian.

Aku masih tidak mengerti tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk memahaminya karena aku tahu Ibuku pasti sedang bercanda.

"Dunia apa? Dunia vampir?" tanyaku tanpa minat.

"Tepat sekali!" Ibuku menjentikkan jarinya antusias. Dan itu sukses membuatku berjengit sambil mengerutkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu.. Aku benar-benar akan.. Mama! Ini ada apa sebenarnya?" kini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Mama sudah bilang padamu.. Kau akan mengerti setelah bergabung dengan mereka.." ibuku berkata dengan lembut seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih tulang yang disodorkan padaku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca tulisan di atas amplop itu.

Sekolah untuk Para Vampir?

Aku beralih menatap Ibuku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Itu kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Dan di sinilah aku saat ini. Berada di suatu tempat antah berantah di muka bumi ini. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku masih berada di bumi. Yang aku ingat, sebelum keberangkatanku ke sini, seseorang menjemputku di rumah. Aku ingat Ibuku menangis sesunggukan saat melepas kepergianku sementara aku tidak punya waktu untuk menangis karena masih terlalu shock dengan situasiku saat itu.

Aku baru saja diberitahu kalau ayahku adalah seorang vampir dan aku adalah anaknya, yang itu artinya aku adalah seorang, seekor.. sebuah.. Entahlah.. Setengah manusia setengah vampir. Aku belum siap dengan keadaanku saat itu, dan saat Ibuku bilang padaku untuk jaga sikap sambil menangis sesunggukan, aku masih berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Dan saat aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku sudah berada jauh dari ibuku dan berada di tempat yang tidak aku kenal malam harinya, aku langsung mencari kamar mandi dan menangis sesunggukan di sana. Aku harus meninggalkan ibuku, teman-temanku, dan universitas tercintaku demi.. sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah tahu. Dunia vampir? Apa aku terlihat seperti Harry Potter sekarang? Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry saat pertama kali diberitahu kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir dan harus tinggal di dunia sihir yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Beruntungnya, Harry saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah berumur 20 tahun. Banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia sihir yang membuat Harry betah tinggal di sana, dan aku tidak yakin tempat ini akan semenyenangkan dunia sihir milik Harry. Beruntungnya lagi, saat Harry menginjakkan kaki ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kali semua orang berbisik-bisik penuh ingin tahu dan memandangnya takjub. Aku? Oke. Semua orang juga berbisik-bisik saat aku memperkenalkan diriku di hadapan semua murid. Tapi mereka berbisik-bisik karena sibuk berbicara dengan temannya di sampingnya. Dan sama sekali tidak melihatku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan melihat bangunan besar di hadapanku saat ini. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu pualam yang diletakkan di taman yang letaknya mengelilingi bangunan tua di depanku. Pandanganku terarah ke arah kastil tua yang menjulang tinggi di depanku saat ini. Aku lupa bertanya sejak kapan kastil ini ada di sini? Apakah sudah ada sejak jaman Edo? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Daratan ini belum disentuh orang-orang Eropa saat jaman itu aku rasa.

Dari yang aku dengar dari pembicaraan guru yang aku temui saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, kastil ini merupakan cabang dari sekolah vampir yang pusatnya ada di Rumania. Wow.. Aku baru tahu kalau generasi vampir sudah seterkenal itu, batinku saat itu. Apa mereka mulai mendunia sejak adanya film vampir konyol itu?

Sekolah ini tidak dipimpin oleh seorang kepala sekolah seperti layaknya sekolah normal lainnya. Tapi dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang memiliki darah dari kerajaan Rumania.

Kepala sekolah hanya mewakili perintah sang Raja dan memantau segala peraturan dan kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam sekolah. Raja hanya bertugas memimpin sekolah ini.

Terdengar aneh, memang. Tapi apapun itu.. Aku tidak peduli. Aku berada di sini karena permintaan Ibuku. Ibuku mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku bermula. Darah vampir yang ada dalam diriku akan muncul saat usiaku sudah menginjak 20 tahun, dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa seenaknya berkeliaran di antara manusia-manusia. Ayahku menyegel darah vampirku sejak aku lahir dan segel itu akan hilang saat usiaku sudah 20 tahun. Alasan lain kenapa aku harus ada di sini, karena di sekolah ini diajarkan bagaimana cara seorang vampir mengendalikan lapar dan tidak menyerang manusia dengan beringas dan barbar. Ada salah satu pelajaran yang namanya Pengendalian Instink. Aku belum pernah mengikutinya, tapi sepertinya ada jadwalnya hari ini.

Aku mendengarnya dari seorang petugas kebersihan, saat seorang vampir lapar, mereka tinggal pergi ke kafetaria khusus. Aku belum pernah ke sana. Karena untungnya, rasa laparku masih seperti manusia normal. Aku sudah kenyang begitu aku makan sarapan yang disediakan di kafetaria umum. Perutku masih akrab dengan sandwich dan semacamnya. Untung saja.

Tapi sebenarnya, satu-satunya pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam kepalaku adalah.. Kenapa Ibuku menikah dengan ayah dan menghasilkan seorang darah keturunan sepertiku?

Ibu hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Itu karena kita mempunyai ikatan satu sama lain".

Hanya itu.

Terdengar suara bel dipukul dari kejauhan. Bel dipukul lima kali. Itu artinya kita semua harus berkumpul di aula, untuk mendengar kata-kata sambutan Raja.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk untuk ikut rombongan beberapa anak yang mulai memenuhi lorong kastil menuju Aula Utama. Saat aku berjalan melewati padang rumput yang rumputnya mulai agak menguning, kepalaku tidak sengaja mendongak ke atas, tepat ke sebuah lobang jendela yang terletak di salah satu bangunan kastil.

Pandanganku berhenti dan menatap jendela itu untuk sesaat.

Aku seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di sana baru saja. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Bulu kudukku mulai meremang. Membayangkan kalau ini adalah bangunan tua, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada hantu yang menetap di tempat ini.

Hei, Sakura! Kau sekarang ada di tengah-tengah vampir, dan kau sendiri adalah vampir. Hantu tidak penting untuk sekarang! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri seraya bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang menuju Aula Utama.

Aula utama mempunyai bangunan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan yang lain di kastil ini. Hanya saja aula ini lebih luas dan ada beberapa kursi yang berundak-undak yang menghadap ke suatu titik. Kursi-kursi ini mengingatkanku pada bangku di universitas, tapi kursi di sini-sini bentuknya kuno dan membuat pantatku kebas tiap aku berdiri beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku duduk di deretan nomor tiga dan memilih tempat paling ujung.

Seorang gadis lain duduk di sebelahku dengan sikap acuh. Aku melihat ke arahnya tanpa suara. Gadis itu berambut indigo panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan rapi. Dan dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai putih yang mengkilat. Yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi adalah karena dia membawa beberapa buku tebal di pangkuannya. Aku melirik sekilas pada kedua buku tebal yang dibawanya. Dan buku paling atas bertuliskan "SOSIALISASI DUNIA VAMPIR" dengan tinta biru yang dibuat menarik di sampulnya. Mataku kembali melihat ke baju seragamnya yang sama denganku. Ada papan nama yang tersemat di sana dan aku mencoba membacanya dengan susah payah. Hinata.. Hyuuga? Aku tidak salah mengeja 'kan?

"Mohon perhatiannya untuk semua murid!" tiba-tiba tersengar suara keras dari meja kebesaran di depan kami dan itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berawajah sangat cantik berdiri di depan meja kebesaran itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada semua orang yang hadir di sana.

"Hai.. Bisa kalian mendengarku untuk beberapa saat?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dikeraskan dengan bantuan microphone di tangannya.

Beberapa orang yang sejak tadi sibuk berbincang-bincang dan mengobrol dengan teman di sampingnya langsung terdiam dan suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan tatanan rambut yang digelung ketat ke belakang itu langsung tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Setelah sekian lama.. Akhirnya sekolah ini mulai beroperasi lagi seperti biasa. Apa kabar kalian semua? Bagaimana liburan kalian? Tidak ada masalah dengan manusia 'kan? Pastinya.. Baiklah. Ini adalah momen yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya Yang Mulia Raja.. Ini dia.." gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung turun dengan cepat dari tempat itu dan menghilang di balik tirai yang menutupi kedua sisi mimbar.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Baiklah.. itu tadi adalah kata sambutan paling aneh yang pernah aku dengar.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, ruangan itu menjadi berbeda. Bukan dekorasinya, tapi aura yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi sedikit lebih gelap. Pandangan semua orang terpaku pada satu titik di depan. Saat seorang laki-laki muda dengan jubah kebesaran berwarna abu-abu masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti seorang laki-laki muda lain yang juga mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran itu naik ke atas podium dan disambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan seluruh ruangan. Aku ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan dengan sikap kikuk. Kenapa aku harus bertepuk tangan? Apa laki-laki dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu adalah Rajanya? Yah, kalau melihat dari mahkota yang dia kenakan.. Aku rasa, memang dia rajanya.

"Apa itu Rajanya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit berbisik pada gadis bernama Hinata di sebelahku tadi. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan dari balik kacamatanya, dia menatapku dengan setengah mengerutkan dahi. Seolah aku ini adalah orang paling aneh di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya gadis itu tajam.

"Aku anak baru.." jawabku buru-buru.

"Owh.." gadis itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura.." kataku seraya mengulurkan tanganku. Gadis itu menerima uluran tanganku dengan singkat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya lagi.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," katanya seraya menoleh lagi ke depan.

Aku sudah tahu, batinku mencibir.

Aku ikut menoleh ke depan. Tapi pandanganku tidak tertumpu pada Raja yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar di atas podium. Melainkan terarah pada laki-laki muda yang berdiri di samping podium itu. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam raven itu berdiri di sana dengan wajah dingin dan mata tajam menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Kepalanya tidak bergerak, pandangan mata hitamnya yang tajam itu terarah ke seluruh ruangan itu. Dan dia berdiri di sana dengan sikap _cool_, sementara si Raja sendiri sedang mengatakan sesuatu tentang lelucon konyol yang aneh di atas podium sehingga membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

Saat aku memandangi laki-laki itu untuk beberapa saat, tiba-tiba matanya juga mengarah ke arahku dan sontan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Raja yang kini sibuk tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri, dan aku lihat Hinata Hyuuga juga menahan tawa sampai wajahnya memerah di sebelahku. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa, sih, yang sedang dibicarakannya? Batinku seraya menoleh ke arah Raja.

Aku mengerling sekilas ke arah ajudannya yang masih berdiri di samping podium. Dia sudah tidak melihat ke arahku. Dan hanya melihat ke arah Raja yang sedang berdiri di podium.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah pembicaraan Raja yang sangat membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku itu, akhirnya aku keluar dari Aula Utama menuju kafetaria dengan pantat kebas seperti biasa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Raja tadi. Tentang telepati, teleport, larangan nomor satu, larangan nomor 13, tempat terkutuk.. Entahlah.

Aku tidak tahu tahu apa menariknya seorang Raja yang wajahnya ditutup masker seperti itu. Tapi kebanyakan para gadis pandangannya langsung tertuju padanya. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, aku bahkan mendengar seseorang dari mereka berkata 'Raja kita tampan sekali...' Bagaimana mereka bisa melihat wajah tampannya dengan masker menutupi wajahnya seperti itu? Dan aku rasa si Raja benar-benar tahu kalau dirinya populer di kalangan murid yang belajar di sekolahnya. Terserah.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kafetaria di antara beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarku, aku melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Hai!" sapaku setelah aku berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh sekilas ke arahku dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

"Hai.." katanya singkat.

"Kau mau ke kafetaria? Boleh ikut?" tanyaku menawarkan diri.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Hinata lagi dengan singkat.

Kami memasuki kafetaria umum yang tidak begitu ramai dan hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang duduk di sana sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Aku sudah akan mengambil tempat antrian, saat Hinata terus saja berjalan dan melewati antrian. Dia menoleh ke arahku saat aku berhenti berjalan.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kau bilang kau lapar sekali.." kata Hinata. Dia menunjuk kafetaria khusus yang ada di samping kafetaria ini.

"Er, tapi.. Aku belum pernah ke sana.." kataku kemudian.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan menatapku kaget.

"Apa? Kau belum..?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan makan makanan ini.." kataku kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Wow.. Kau.. sangat..." dia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "..manusiawi.." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jadi?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Ikutlah. Kau harus tahu bagaimana membiasakan diri hidup di tempat ini.." kata Hinata, seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kafetaria khusus.

"Baiklah.." aku mengangguk.

Hinata berjalan mendahuluiku ke arah kafetaria khusus yang ditutup dengan pintu ganda berkaca, khas seperti yang ada di rumah sakit. Saat dia akan membuka pintu di depannya, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari dalam. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan potongan rambut sangat pendek muncul dari pintu itu, dan aku tidak tahu alasan Hinata sampai sekaget itu saat melihat laki-laki itu keluar sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya saat laki-laki itu berjalan melewatinya.

Hinata segera masuk ruangan itu dengan agak salah tingkah dan berjalan terburu-buru. Aku mengikutinya dengan susah payah.

"Hinata! Siapa laki-laki yang lewat tadi?" tanyaku.

"Guru Pertahanan Diri dari Serangan. Naruto Uzumaki.." jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku melewati lorong berdinding putih dan berlantai putih seperti yang ada di rumah sakit. Hinata berbelok ke sebuah belokan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan lain yang nuansanya sama. Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Boleh aku titip buku-bukuku padamu?" tanyanya, lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

Aku mengangguk. Hinata kemudian menyerahkan tas dan buku-bukunya padaku sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di ruangan itu. Salah seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian perawat mempersilakannya masuk. Dan saat pintu bilik itu terbuka dan Hinata masuk, aku bisa melihat seseorang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan baju pasien khas rumah sakit.

"Hai.. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.." aku mendengar pasien perempuan muda itu menyapa Hinata ramah.

Lalu pintu bilik ditutup. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Seorang perawat lain lewat dan aku langsung menghentikannya.

"Maaf.. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

Perawat muda yang berparas cantik itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu!"

Aku memandang sekelilingku.

"Kenapa tempat ini dinamakan kafetaria khusus?" tanyaku kemudian.

Perawat itu tampak lebih antusias saat melihatku.

"Oh, kau pasti anak baru!" tebaknya dengan senang.

"I-iya.." sahutku kemudian.

"Kafetaria yang menyediakan makanan khusus untuk para vampir. Ada klien yang dengan rela menyerahkan darahnya dan akan mendapatkan bayaran untuk itu.." jawab perawat itu.

"Jadi.. Di dalam sana ada seorang manusia yang digigit para vampir untuk diambil darahnya.. secara langsung?"tanyaku lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa mual.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab perawat itu lagi.

"Owh. Ewh!" aku berkata dengan nada sedikit jijik.

Perawat itu melemparkan senyum kepadaku.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa.." ucapnya seraya berjalan dengan terburu dan berlalu dariku.

Aku tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya sebelum pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Kenapa saya akhir-akhir ini jadi semangat nulis fic, ya? -,-**

**Dan saya kembali hadir dengan fic terbaru.**

**Kalau berkenan, silakan dibaca dan direview. Hahahaha**

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Mature Contents (kata-kata yang menjurus, bukan adegannya). **

**Typo (maybe).**

**Alur Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku ke sekolah ini dan bergabung dengan para vampir. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh berada di sini. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku masih sering berjengit setiap melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan taring dari gigi mereka saat marah, dan aku harus susah payah menyadarkan diriku sendiri kalau aku adalah satu dari mereka sebelum aku benar-benar melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Untuk urusan makan, aku belum bernapsu pada darah. Untunglah.. Tapi aku tidak bisa mentolerir gaya hidup nokturnal yang diterapkan di sini. Jam sekolah adalah setelah matahari tenggelam dan itu artinya aku harus mengganti jam tidurku pada malam menjadi pagi hari sampai menjelang sore. Yang benar saja! Aku mengalami insomnia parah sampai saat ini. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur saat pagi hari sampai menjelang sore dan masuk sekolah pada malam harinya. Ini gila, memang.

Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku harus berada di sekolah ini. Aku sudah dua puluh tahun. Ingat? Itu adalah usia di mana seharusnya aku sudah bebas menikmati masa mudaku dengan teman-temanku. Pesta, klub, seks.. Dan bukannya kehidupan membosankan seperti sekarang ini.

Dua puluh tahun adalah usia di mana aku tidak perlu memakai seragam lagi. Tapi ini apa? Seragam konyol dengan lambang kerajaan vampir Rumania.

Oh, Demi Tuhan.. Meskipun aku sudah sebulan di sini.. Aku masih berharap ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang kepadaku dan bilang, "Sakura! Bangun! Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama!"

Atau sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim dari itu juga tidak masalah. Seperti, "Dia hanya menderita gejala skizophrenia. Bukan masalah besar. Dia hanya butuh minum antipsikotik."

Tapi selama apapun aku berharap, tidak pernah ada orang yang datang kepadaku dan mengatakan itu semua. Bahkan orang-orang di sini kelihatan tidak tertarik denganku. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Aku menatap buku tebal di depanku dengan pandangan bosan. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku membaca buku berjudul "SEJARAH KERAJAAN VAMPIR" ini, dan tidak ada satupun kata yang masuk ke dalam otakku selain "dan.. kemudian.. oleh karena itu.." Padahal setelah ini ada ulangan tentang pelajaran ini.

Seharusnya aku sedang membaca buku-buku kedokteranku sekarang. Dan bukannya buku tentang sejarah vampir konyol ini. Aku menutup buku itu dengan agak keras sampai menimbulkan suara yang membuat beberapa murid yang ada di perpustakaan itu menoleh ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk pada mereka sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku melewati lorong sekolahan dan berpapasan dengan beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Kastil tempatku tinggal sekaligus bersekolah sekarang ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Bangunan di sayap kanan, khusus untuk ruang guru dan pekerja. Di sayap kiri adalah tempat tidur para siswa. Dan yang paling tengah adalah tempat kami bersekolah. Ada beberapa bangunan lain yang mengitari kastil ini. Seperti kafetaria dan ruang kesehatan yang dibangun berdampinga. Aula Utama ada di sayap tengah.

Kastil tua itu dikelilingi oleh padang rumput luas dan beberapa pepohonan berdaun lebat di sekelilingnya. Di tengah-tengah hamparan padang rumput itu, tepatnya di antara ketiga bangunan utama, terdapat sebuah air mancur besar dengan patung Raja Vampir yang berasal dari Rumania di atasnya. Hamparan padang rumput di depanku terlihat berkilauan tertimpa sinar bulan saat ini.

Mataku menangkap sesosok orang yang kini berdiri di depan bangunan yang ada di seberangku sekarang. Sosok itu berdiri sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mata hitamnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresinya. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua saku mantelnya.

Setahuku dia adalah ajudan yang mengawal Raja saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini dulu.

Awalnya aku pikir dia ajudan. Tapi melihatnya selalu berkeliaran di sekolah ini tanpa Raja, aku menyimpulkan kalau dia bukan ajudan. Aku penasaran padanya, tentu saja.

Kau tahu apa sebabnya? Sebenarnya sangat klise. Karena dia tampan. Oke, baiklah. Aku tahu aku baru di sini.

Tapi wajah laki-laki itu benar-benar tampan dan tubuh atletisnya tampak seksi. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik kaos hitam yang selalu dipakainya itu, aku hanya menduganya. Semua gadis normal pasti akan langsung berpendapat yang sama denganku kalau melihat wajahnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu.

Aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau kakiku sudah melangkah mendekati ke arah laki-laki itu. Saat aku sadar dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan merutuki diriku sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau kehilangan kendali seperti itu, Sakura?

Pandanganku kembali mengarah pada laki-laki bermata kelam tadi yang tanpa aku duga sekarang sedang mengamatiku. Oh, Kami-sama.. Aku seperti merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang. Pandangan mataku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

Pandangan mata itu begitu menghujam ke arahku. Tajam, dalam dan seolah sedang memindai seluruh tubuhku. Aku seolah ditelanjangi hanya dengan tatapan matanya itu.

Laki-laki itu masih menatapku, dan kali ini tatapannya sedikit berbeda. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan.. liar. Tunggu.. Apa? Hanya karena dia menyeringai padamu belum tentu dia tertarik pada gadis berdada rata sepertimu kan, Sakura? Aku kembali mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari tatapan laki-laki itu dan berjalan menjauhinya untuk menuju ke kelasku.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, aku kembali mengerling sekilas pada laki-laki itu. Dan laki-laki itu masih menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kelas Sejarah dengan napas lega. Kelas Sejarah benar-benar bisa membuatku mati kebosanan. Aku selalu tidak beruntung dengan kelas sejarah di manapun aku belajar. Dan entah kenapa, semua guru sejarah yang pernah mengajariku adalah guru yang sudah tua dan bicaranya tidak jelas, atau guru yang masih muda tapi caranya menerangkan pelajaran membuat siapa saja menguap di kelas. Dan guru Sejarah Vampir yang baru saja mengajariku itu lebih dari tua. Dia vampir yang hampir semua giginya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin kalau di dunia manusia, manusia seumurannya sudah menjadi fosil langka yang dipajang di museum manusia purba.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mempelajari ini semua. Aku masih selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri... Kenapa vampir harus bersekolah? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah lulus dari sini? Apa ada Kementerian Vampir seperti dunia sihir milik Harry Potter?

Semenjak aku tinggal di sini, aku berkali-kali menulis surat pada Ibuku untuk meminta penjelasan semua ini dan jawaban ibu tetap sama, "kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah membiasakan diri tinggal di sana". Oh, yah.. Surat. Aku mengirim surat. Hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya kecuali saat aku mengirim kartu ucapan Natal dan Tahun Baru pada saudara-saudara dan teman-temanku. Aku tidak pernah mengirim surat untuk menanyakan kabar ibuku sebelum ini. Karena ada ponsel. Dan kau tahu? Tidak ada ponsel di sini. Tidak ada media elektronik apapun yang bisa menghubungkan dengan dunia luar dengan cepat. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan secepat itu pada ibuku. Aku harus menunggu sampai kotak surat benar-benar penuh dan ada kurir yang mau mengeposkan surat-surat itu ke kota.

Oke.. Well, inilah duniaku sekarang. Dunia antah berantah yang jauh dari peradaban modern.

"Oh, Nona Hyuuga.. Sedang belajar seperti biasanya.."

"Mungkin dia pikir dengan penampilan seperti itu bisa membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.."

Aku mendengar beberapa suara saat aku berbelok pada tikungan yang agak sepi yang berdekatan dengan pintu ke Aula Utama. Pada jam-jam istirahat seperti ini, jarang ada orang yang berjalan ke sini – kecuali aku yang sudah mengantuk sekali dan ingin cepat kembali ke asrama. Beberapa murid lebih suka ke kafetaria atau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

"Ah, iya.. Cantik. Apa kau sedang cari perhatian dengan belajar di tempat seperti ini?"

"A-aku.. Tidak sedang belajar.."

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan merapatkan tubuhku pada tembok di dekatku. Aku mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu gugup di balik tembok ini.

"Lalu? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Apa perlu aku laporan pada bagian keamanan?" suara yang terdengar mendominasi bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku.. tidak. Aku hanya membaca buku di sini. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Hinata.

"Wah.. Tayuya.. Tampaknya dia mulai berani pada kita.." timpal sebuah suara yang tak kalah mencemooh.

"Kau benar.. Nona Hyuuga kita yang terhormat, sudah mulai menantang kita.." sahut sebuah suara seorang gadis yang dipanggil Tayuya tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian selalu melakukan ini padaku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada kalian. Aku tidak pernah membalas perbuatan kalian padaku.. Aku tidak bisa-" suara Hinata terputus.

"Tidak bisa apa? Tidak bisa bertarung? Tidak bisa mempertahankan diri? Oh, yah.. Kami tahu itu. Kau bahkan dikucilkan oleh klanmu sendiri karena itu kan? Kau tahu kalau klanmu dan klan Uchiha adalah anggota keamanan paling penting dari kastil ini. Klan kalianlah yang bertugas di bawah perintah Raja langsung. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa bertarung, makanya klanmu sendiri.. membuangmu.." kata gadis bernama Tayuya itu disertai dengan tawa keras yang meremehkan. Aku mendengar tawa lain yang menyusul dengan nada yang sama.

Apa ini? Ada penganiayaan di sekolah ini? Helo.. Bahkan _bullying _pun ada di sekolah yang jauh dari peradaban modern ini?

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan kalian lagi!" Hinata berseru marah pada mereka. Suaranya terdengar bergetar saking marahnya. Atau mungkin dia sedang susah payah menahan tangisnya.

"Wow.. Lihat, dia sedang marah. Kau tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa marah kan? Jadi, apa? Kau mau berbuat apa pada kami?"

Ya, ampun.. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Beberapa anak tampak berjalan santai menuju kafetaria dan berbincang-bincang dengan santai pada temannya. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau sedang ada penganiayaan di tempat ini?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku melihat tiga orang gadis sedang berdiri mengelilingi Hinata yang duduk merapat pada tembok di belakangnya dengan wajah takut. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berdiri paling tengah dan sedang mencengkeram bahu Hinata dengan begitu erat. Dua gadis yang lain sedang membuka-buka barang bawaan Hinata dengan wajah bosan. Mereka bahkan melemparkan barang-barang itu dengan sembarangan sampai beberapa barang tercecer di lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanyaku dengan nada lantang. Oke, mungkin terdengar sok pahlawan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat _bullying _ semacam ini.

Tiga gadis yang mengelilingi Hinata itu sama-sama menoleh ke arahku. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Sebuah senyum mencela tersungging di wajahnya.

"Satu lagi seorang vampir pecundang.." katanya sinis.

Apa? Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya menatapku dengan tatapan sama tajamnya.

"Kelihatannya dia sama lemahnya dengan Nona Hyuuga ini.." ujarnya kepada Tayuya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku sendiri mengakui kalau aku tidak punya kemampuan bertarung sama sekali. Aku bahkan ragu aku punya taring yang bisa aku keluarkan sewaktu-waktu atau tidak seperti yang lainnya. Tapi kalau dia mengajakku bertarung sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menjambak rambut panjangnya itu sampai rontok.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil orangtuamu lagi, Tayuya?"

Terdengar suara bariton seorang laki-laki di belakangku yang membuat raut wajah tiga gadis di depanku ini langsung berubah. Pandangan mereka melebar dan jelas terpancar ketakutan di wajah mereka saat seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka dari belakangku. Aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat di belakangku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Nona Hinata Hyuuga, tapi kalau itu membuat keadaan di kastil ini kacau, aku tidak segan-segan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah.." sahut laki-laki di belakangku.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. Dan mataku langsung terbelalak kaget begitu tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahku. Laki-laki bermata hitam onyx yang menatapku beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tayuya mendecih kesal sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu diikuti dengan dua gadis di belakangnya.

Aku menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Nah, Nona Hyuuga.. Anda harus lebih berhati-hati setelah ini.." laki-laki bermata hitam itu menatap Hinata yang masih duduk dengan sikap kaku di tempatnya. Aku rasa dia masih terlalu kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Dan, kau.. Haruno Sakura. Jangan memulai untuk mencari masalah dengan mereka kalau kau ingin hidup tenang di sini.." laki-laki bermata hitam itu beralih menatapku.

Aku terperanjat dan langsung balas menatapnya. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

Aku ingin menanyakan itu padanya. Tapi begitu mataku bertatapan langsung dengan matanya, aku merasa ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mata laki-laki itu begitu menghipnotisku setiap aku menatapnya. Tapi yang pasti, aku selalu merasakan sensasi aneh tiap menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau dengar aku? Jangan cari masalah dengan gadis itu.." kata laki-laki itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

"Aku mengerti.." sahutku seraya mengangguk.

Laki-laki bermata hitam itu tadi segera pergi dari tempat itu dan aku bergegas membantu Hinata untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menolongku tadi.." kata Hinata, tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku merasa kesal dengan tiba-tiba mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan tidak tahu terimakasih itu. Aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan sinis saat Hinata menyelaku.

"Kau akan jadi korban Tayuya kalau kau berani macam-macam dengannya. Dia tidak pernah suka ada orang lain yang membantuku.." ujar Hinata, seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapku untuk beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih, ya, Sakura?" katanya kemudian sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Dan sekarang tinggal aku yang masih menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

Seharusnya siang ini aku menggunakan waktuku untuk tidur dan beristirahat sebelum memasuki jam sekolah saat matahari tenggelam nanti. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang di saat matahari sedang bersinar dengan terang di luar sana dan langit berwarna biru cerah seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan cuaca secerah ini dengan tidur seharian atau berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Aku belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan nokturnal yang diterapkan dalam lingkungan kastil ini.

Maka daripada aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamarku dan berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Suasana di kastil terlihat begitu sepi.

Hanya terlihat beberapa karyawan pekerja yang berjalan bersliweran sambil membawa barang-barang yang behubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku tidak melihat seorang murid pun di kastil.

Aku merapatkan jaketku saat aku berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang kastil. Aku pernah mendengar peraturan kalau siapapun yang ada di kastil ini, dilarang melewati pagar tembok yang ada di halaman belakang kastil ini. Pihak sekolah tidak mau menanggung resiko atas apapun yang terjadi kalau ada yang melanggarnya, karena pihak sekolah sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan akan hal itu.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.. Apakah ada bahaya di luar sana sehingga kami tidak boleh sembarangan pergi keluar kastil? Ah, kalau yang sumber bahaya yang mereka maksud adalah manusia, aku ragu manusia bisa melakukan hal yang akan membuat celaka vampir. Aku sudah hampir sebulan tinggal di sini, dan melihat para vampir ini memperlihatkan taring mereka saja sudah membuatku takut apalagi kalau mereka melakukan hal lain yang lebih dari itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh halaman kastil ini. Hanya ada beberapa burung gagak hitam yang hinggap di pepohonan yang mengelilingi kastil ini. Lalu pandanganku berhenti pada bangunan menara yang letaknya berada di sayap barat. Ada sebuah jendela yang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan sayap barat. Aku ingat kalau aku pernah melihat bayangan seorang wanita di sana beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Membayangkan itu membuatku bulu kudukku meremang. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bangunan di sapay barat itu. Dan juga misteri bayangan wanita yang tiba-tiba menghilang di jendela itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

DEG!  
jantungku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya saat aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku.

Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati laki-laki bermata hitam onyx itu sudah berdiri di belakangku sambil menatapku dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ah.. Ak-aku.. hanya berjalan-jalan.." jawabku dengan nada terbata.

"Jalan-jalan?" pria itu menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Begitulah.. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Maksudku.. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur di jam-jam seperti ini.." jawabku kemudian.

Pria itu menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Dan sekali lagi, aku merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang mengenai tubuhku begitu aku melihat tubuhnya. Aku merasakan dadaku berdebar dengan lebih cepat saat mataku bertatapan dengan matanya langsung.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, tidak boleh berkeliaran di luar kamar pada jam seperti ini kan?" kata pria itu. Aku mengedikkan bahu dengan kikuk.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku.." kataku kemudian.

"Segera kembali ke kamarmu.." katanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan melewatinya. Tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu yang membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan kembali menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Maaf.. Tapi.. Kemarin kau.. menyebut namaku. Maskudku.. Darimana kau tahu kalau adalah.. Sakura Haruno?" tanyaku dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Pria itu tidak segera menjawab dan hanya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arahku. Dan sialnya, itu membuat jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat sekali.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tampak di wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagiku.. Bagi klan Uchiha sepertiku.. Hanya dengan mencium bau darahmu saja aku sudah tahu. Kau adalah Sakura Haruno, keturunan klan Haruno terakhir.." jawabnya kemudian.

Dan itu membuatku mengerjapkan mata kaget.

"Eh?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Dari raut wajahmu yang kebingungan itu, tampaknya kau sendiri tidak tahu asal usul klanmu.." kata pria itu. Aku membuang napas pelan.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ayahku adalah seorang vampir sebulan yang lalu. Jadi.. Ada apa dengan nama Haruno itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Dan kau tidak berusaha ingin tahu dengan nama belakang ayahmu itu?" pria yang mengaku bernama Uchiha itu menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Untuk apa? Semua orang punya nama keluarga masing-masing kan? Aku pikir itu wajar saja.." jawabku acuh.

"Tapi tidak untuk klan langka sepertimu.." kata laki-laki Uchiha itu.

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Pria itu mendecih pelan seraya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dengan legenda terkenal tentang klanmu?" katanya.

Sekarang aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Legenda terkenal tentang klanku? Entah kenapa aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ti-tidak.." jawabku kemudian. Oh, sial.. Kenapa suaraku jadi terdengar gugup seperti ini?

"Di mana kamarmu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada datar.

"Eh?" aku merasakan wajahku memanas dengan tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan di mana kamarku? Pikirku gugup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin tahu tentang sejarah klanmu atau tidak? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua di sini karena pasti akan terdengar banyak orang.." pria itu menoleh dan melihatku dengan alis terangkat.

Sakura bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Rutukku pada diriku sendiri.

"Iya.. Ikut aku.." sahutku kemudian seraya berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja belajarku dengan gugup saat pria yang baru saja aku ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu berjalan mengelilingi kamarku. Kepalanya menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini dengan pandangan penuh penilaian. Oh, bung.. Apa kau tidak tahu gadis di depanmu ini sedang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar karena kau tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah mengajak salah satu teman priaku masuk ke kamarku, bahkan mantan kekasihku sekalipun. Oh, yah.. Seumur hidup. Jadi kalian tahu apa itu artinya? Yah, aku masih perawan. Dan bagiku, masih sangat anh kalau tiba-tiba aku mengajak teman priaku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang notabene adalah daerah rpibadiku. Tapi pria di depanku ini.. Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bilang tidak pada diriku sendiri. Selain karena aku penasaran dengan ceritanya tentang klanku, aku juga.. well, kau tahu.. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk lebih dekat padanya.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Ya, ampun.. Aku pikir aku sudah gila sekarang. Dan itu semua gara-gara pria di depanku ini.

"Jadi?" tanyaku dengan nada tegang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meletakkan bokongku dengan tenang di kursi di sebelahku selama pria itu masih berada dalam kamarku.

"Maafkan aku sudah memintamu untuk mengajakmu masuk ke dalam kamarmu.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak masalah.." sahutku kikuk.

Tidak masalah karena kau sudah membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena tatapan matamu yang menghujam itu, Tuan Uchiha..

"Kau belum pernah sama sekali mendengar tentang sejarah klanmu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menatapku dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Ya, Tuhan... Bahkan hanya melihatnya menatapku dengan cara seperti itu, membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Tidak. Sama sekali.." jawabku kemudian.

"Ayahmu sudah meninggal kan? Dan itu artinya, kau adalah keturunan klan Haruno terakhir.." kata Sasuke. Aku menautkan kedua alisku.

"Dan artinya?" tanyaku.

"Artinya.. Kau harus dilindungi.." jawab Sasuke.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti.." kataku kemudian.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Legenda klan Haruno adalah salah satu legenda klan vampir yang langka selain klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kau tahu kenapa? Mereka punya kemampuan medis paling hebat di antara semua klan. Selain itu, kalau para vampir dan manusia meminum darah dari mereka, mereka akan mendapat kekuatan lebih yang tak tertandingi. Darah yang dihisap dari mereka akan membuat luka separah apapun terobati. Maka dari itu, sejak dulu klan mereka diburu oleh para vampir agar mereka dapat menggunakan darah mereka. Dalam jumlah yang besar, darah dari klan Haruno bisa membuat seorang vampir hidup abadi.." jelas Sasuke.

Aku ternganga kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tergagap.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran oleh klan Haruno yang dilakukan oleh seorang vampir yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi buronan. Selama bertahun-tahun pula sisa klan Haruno melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari para vampir dengan menghapus bau mereka dan berbaur dengan para manusia. Tapi beberapa dari mereka akhirnya mati karena tidak bisa bertahan di dunia manusia. Beberapa manusia yang merasa terancam membunuh mereka dan hanya ayahmu yang masih tersisa dari pembantaian itu..." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tunggu... Kalau memang klan Haruno adalah klan langka dan mempunyai sejarah seperti itu, kenapa tidak ada namanya di buku sejarah vampir?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sampai terlihat sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Mereka menghapusnya. Kerajaan menghapus semua data tentang klanmu. Makanya sampai sekarang, sampai generasi ini.. Tidak pernah ada yang menyebut-nyebut tentang klan Haruno. Karena kalau mereka tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki klan Haruno, mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengerjarmu. Itupun kalau kau masih punya darah keturunan dari ayahmu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku ragu kau punya kemampuan sehebat leluhurmu terdahulu. Karena kau adalah setengah vampir. Ada darah manusia dalam dirimu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu berpengaruh?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Sasuke baru saja tentang klan Haruno.

"Jadi.. Apa maksudmu.. vampir yang masih jadi buronan itu, masih berkeliaran di luar sana?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah. Ibumu membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan memasukanmu ke sini setelah segel dalam dirimu menghilang.. Kastil ini adalah tempat paling aman untukmu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa? Maksudku.. Kenapa baru sekarang? Bukankah kalau buronan itu mengincar nyawaku – yang notabene adalah keturunan Haruno – dia bisa membunuhku sejak dulu?" tanyaku, masih tidak mengerti.

"Dia tidak mengincar nyawamu. Dia menginginkan darahmu.. Kalau segel dalam dirimu belum menghilang, darahmu tidak ada apa-apanya seperti darah manusia lain. Tapi saat segel dalam dirimu menghilang, darahmu akan bereaksi dengan darah vampir dari klan Haruno.. Hanya darahmu satu-satunya yang diinginkannya.." terang Sasuke.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan kedua dahi berkerut. Jadi.. Selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, ternyata ada seseorang yang menginginkan darahku? Selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, ternyata darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku sangat berharga seperti ini?

"Hmm.. Tapi aku masih meragukan tentang kemampuanmu.." kata Sasuke, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Sebuah senyum misterius tampak di wajah putihnya yang pucat.

"Kau ingin menguji kemampuanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang sudah sejak tadi merambat ke dalam diriku setelah mendengar ceritanya, membuatku terdiam untuk menimang jawabanku. Kalau memang benar aku adalah keturunan klan Haruno yang melegenda itu, aku harus melihatnya sendiri kan? Tapi kalau pria di depanku ini tenyata mengarang cerita bohong dan membuatku seperti orang tolol karena percaya begitu saja padanya, aku akan menendang pantatnya dengan keras sampai dia jatuh tersungkur di depan kamarku.

Aku mengangguk begitu saja tana mengatakan apapun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Cepat katakan padaku bagaimana caranya dan aku akan melakukannya.." ujarku dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun.. Serahkan saja padaku.." katanya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Aku membelalakkan mata saat melihatnya mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam celananya. Aku memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk berlari kalau pria itu menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Sasuke tidak bersiap untuk menyerangku. Dia menyingkap lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya yang putih pucat sama dengan wajahnya. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mengarahkan pisau peraknya pada lengannya dan langsung menggoreskannya ke sana.

"Ya, ampun!" aku terpekik kaget saat melihat tangannya melepuh karena pisau perak itu. Sasuke menggeram karena menahan rasa sakit di tangannya.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam tiba-tiba menatapku dan membuatku tersentak. Aku mulai mencium adanya bahaya.

Dadaku berdegup kencang saat aku melihat dua taring muncul di antara deretan giginya. Saat pandangannya mengarah padaku dengan tatapan liar, aku segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Kakiku bergetar hebat, tapi aku harus tetap lari.

GREP!

Tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang dengan agak keras.

"AHH!" aku terpekik kencang.

Salah satu lengan Sasuke mengunci tubuhku dengan melingkarkannya pada pinggangku sedang tangan yang satu langsung meraih leherku. Dia menyibakkan rambut sebahuku sehingga memperlihatkan leherku dan sekali gerakan tangannya menurunkan kerah bajuku sampai ke bawah.

Aku tidak sempat berteriak minta tolong saat aku merasakan deru napasnya mengenai leherku.

Saat aku merasakan gigi taringnya mengenai kulitku, aku memejamkan mataku, siap berteriak kesakitan kalau kedua taring yang tajam itu menghujam ke dalam kulitku.

Tapi saat dua taring itu menembus kulitku, aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya. Anehnya, aku bahkan tidak merasakan darahku terisap oleh taring itu. Aku memang merasakan taring itu menembus kulitku dan menusuk dagingku, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Sebagai gantinya, aku merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku menikmati tusukan di leherku itu. Seolah pria itu memasukkan semacam obat perangsang dari giginya dan membuatku menikmati taringnya yang berada dalam diriku. Ini gila.. Tapi ini rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari seks.

Oke, baiklah.. Aku memang belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari teman-temanku kalau kau harus melakukan foreplay terlebih dulu untuk membuat pasanganmu terangsang. Tapi ini apa? Pria ini bahkan tidak menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhku, tapi dia bisa membuatku lupa diri.

"Ahh.." aku mendesah pelan saat Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dari leherku.

Aku merasakan kekosongan yang aneh saat tangannya melepaskan tubuhku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menghiraukan wajahku yang mulai memerah lagi.

Sasuke mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan jempolnya sambil menatapku. Oke.. Aku harus memeriksakan jantungku setelah ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sambil merapikan bajuku lagi. Aku melihat lengan Sasuke dan tidak mendapati luka di tangannya. Tangan itu bahkan terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar keturunan dari klan Haruno.." kata Sasuke seraya kembali menutup lengan bajunya sehingga lengan itu tertutup.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi.. Aku benar-benar.. Maksudku.. Yang tadi itu.." aku bahkan tidak sanggup menata kata-kataku.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dan biarkan tetap seperti itu. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang ini.. Bahkan para guru sekalipun. Kau mendaftar dengan nama keluarga ibumu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya..." jawabku gugup. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku menyebutkan nama keluarga ayahku saat aku berkenalan dengan Hinata dulu. Aku ragu apa Hinata mengingatnya atau tidak. Dasar.. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya Ibu mengatakan padaku dari dulu.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Jangan sekali-sekali membuat masalah di sini. Dan tetap taati peratuan.. Fujiyama Sakura.." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kau tahu semua cerita itu? Bukankah semua data tentang klan Haruno sudah dimusnahkan?" tanyaku penasaran, saat Sasuke berjalan melewatiku.

"Itu karena.. Klanku ditakdirkan untuk melindungi klanmu sejak dulu.." jawab pria itu kemudian.

Aku menarik napas dan menahannya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapannya. Tapi saat melihatnya mengucapkan itu dengan sebuah senyuman samar di wajahnya, membuat wajahku kembali memanas.

"Ah.. Terimakasih untuk 'hidangan' gratisnya.. Sangat enak.." kata Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya seraya membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku merasakan kini wajahku mengeluarkan uap panas begitu pintu kamarku mengayun tertutup dan punggung Sasuke menghilang di baliknya.

Sial.. Laki-laki itu berani menggodaku? Dan..

Aku mengusap leherku. Dan wajahku terasa lebih memerah dengan detak jantung tak beraturan mengingat sentuhan tangan Sasuke baru saja. Mengingat giginya yang menancap di leherku.

Membayangkan itu saja membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhku berkedut.

Ya, Tuhan.. Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!

Aku memilih untuk merebahkan diriku di ranjang dan melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

**TBC.**


End file.
